


No I'll Pay!

by leowritestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: If Shiro wasn't used to Keith and Lance's antics by now, he'd probably have a mental break down. Now it was amusing. Still inconvenient though.





	No I'll Pay!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just because superheroes aren't mentioned doesn't mean this can't be in this universe.

"Your total is 19.50$." The young cashier smiled at Shiro, Keith, and Lance.

Lance pulled out his loud and garrish arts and craft wallet. "Right, I'll pay."

Before Lance could pull out his money, Keith snatched the wallet right out of his hands. Keith glared Lance straight in the eyes, standing firm and unmoving," _I'll_ pay."

The cashier rolled her eyes. Shiro held back a chuckle.

Lance crossed his arms and huffed. He put his hands on his hips and said, rather matter-of-factly,"No, Keith, _I'm_ going to pay because I'm a gentleman."

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes. "Lance, just let me pay."

"No, I'm paying!"

"I'm paying!"

Lance and Keith kept going back and forth and back and forth, getting louder and more obnoxious with every "I'm paying!" It was like an endless loop.

Shiro shook his head. He could only imagine them when they do end up dating. Since there seemed to be no stopping them, Shiro figured he'd have to pay. He pulled out his wallet.

As polite as he could manage, Shiro asked the cashier,"Excuse me, um, Ma'am?"

The cashier's eyes snapped to Shiro. "Yeah- Yes?"

"Do you mind telling me the cost again?"

The cashier glanced at the arguing boys. Sounding like she was forcing herself to be polite, she said,"Certaintly. It's 19.50$."

Shiro fished out a twenty from his wallet. He handed it to the cashier with a thankful smile. "Keep the change."

She smiled back, and put the bill into the cash register. The cashier looked back at Keith and Lance and her smile soured.

She looked at Shiro with a grimace,"Are they always like this?"

Shiro glanced at Keith and Lance and smiled fondly. To the cashier, he said,"It gets amusing after a while."

The cashier didn't look convinced to say the least.

Shiro walked up to Keith and Lance and cleared his throat to signal that he was there. However, they where too loud arguing about who would be the better boyfriend, from what Shiro could catch, to hear him. He placed both his hands on one of their shoulders, his prosthetic on Keith's.

They looked at Shiro and instantly went quiet.

"I've paid, we can leave now."

Lance glared at Keith. "This is your fault."

"How is this _my_ fault, you're the one who wouldn't let me pay!"

"Well, _sorry_ for trying to be a gentleman!"

"Guys!" Shiro raised his voice. "Stop fighting, I already paid, Lance can pay next time. Let's go."

"Yes!" Lance cheered, punching his fist in the air. Keith crossed his arms.

They left the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Jokes on Shiro, they already are dating.


End file.
